


An Abundance of Sebastians

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [24]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Experimentation, Gambling, Gen, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Sebastian tries to push her powers to the limit.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 24: 'There must be at least twenty of them'





	An Abundance of Sebastians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Apologies to John Green for plagiarising your book title.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Testing powers was generally frowned upon within the apartment. Testing itself wasn't an issue. Most of them already knew limits but self-discovery was a healthy part of life. Yet there was an unspoken rule that if they were going to it they better do it somewhere isolated, purely for safety and security. Of course, rules, even unspoken rules, was Sebastian's worst enemies.

She didn't set out to be rebellious. Rebellion was a waste of energy and normally led to stuff being broken. It started with a thought: 'How many duplicates can I create' and immediately she wanted to find out. Finding an isolated spot was nearly impossible. The only one she was aware of was the forest, a place she wished to avoid at all costs. So she decided to do it right there in her room. Nobody needed to know about. She'd just have her little experiment and that would be the end of it. Unfortunately, multiplicity made a ton of noise and since she hadn't thought to wait for her friends to leave they were quick to come barging in.

They didn't stop her. She expected them to but they didn't. Instead, they watched, each just as fascinated by the results as her, and started placing bets.

"How many is that now?" Asked Sebastian. In hindsight, she probably should have been keeping count herself. It was her experiment after all. 

"I'd say at least twenty" estimated Jonas. There may have been more than that. The amount of Sebastians crammed into the tiny room was almost definitely a health and safety violation.

"Alright, I think I can do more. Give me a second" she replied excitedly. She could create an entire army this way.

"I think we should stop now" Victor firmly suggested.

"No way dude. I've got twenty dollars that say she can get up to thirty" Donald protested.

"This is unsafe" he continued, completely ignoring Donald's comments. Victor had never been a gambling man. Well, not when it came to money at least. "Do you even know what happens when you reach your limits?"

"No idea. Do you?" She asked hoping that she might have accidentally tricked him into revealing more information.

"Of course not" he scowled "but I don't want you getting sick. Besides, there is way too many of you to keep track off. What if one runs off? We don't want another situation like..." his voice trailed off. They weren't going there.

"Like what?" She frowned.

"Nothing. Can we maybe put the limit as simply 'high' and leave it at that?" He asked calmly.

"Fine. Just know this, I totally could have got past thirty"


End file.
